A Sunflower among Roses
by argona
Summary: Red Light City.The city of lust and pleasure.A dimension separated from this world.Where Sin holds no meaning.Where you can enjoy your seconds in pure ecstacy.Join us in this forbidden paradise.SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1:Red Light City

HELLO ALL!

I know,you probably want to threw some Kunais at me yelling:"Finish your other damn fictions already!".But I can't help it.This is another one of my favorite ideas and I just have to write it down.Tell me what you think,ne:D

**This chapter is now edited by my wonderful new beta, iindecisive, who totally rocks!**

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…'

Author's/Editor's Note ( …)

* * *

**Chapter one: Red light City**

The streets were filled with the cheers of many people, who were yelling and shouting at the top of their lungs in an over-joyous rage to welcome back their army. Flags flapped violently around in the wild wind. Meanwhile, the blonde haired queen was laughing ecstatically, enjoying all the vibrant flowers that were thrown at them.

Even his little brother, thoughusually silent, graced people with a faint smile every now and again. _'_After all, they're only trying to welcome back our victorious army, after a whole year of bloody battles.' he thought. However, even though he understood, he had to admit: this whole thing was giving him a very painful headache.

Itachi, his older brother irritatingly murmured into Sasuke's ear, while trotting on his own black horse beside him ."Smile, little brother. We are almost at the castle's gate."

Sasuke glared at his brother "I AM!" he aggravatingly replied, while rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

"What's this? Is my brave little Knight in pain?" mocked the blond haired queen.

Itachi turned to her " It's only his usual headache, my lady. He will be fine." he reassured.

"Please don't mind me Tsunade-sama. I will be fine." Sasuke growled.

"Hmm…We must really find a cure for these frequent migraines of yours. It's a pain in the ass, to have it ruin a day like this!"

The Queen was distracted by a little girl who ran towards her with a bouquet of flowers. Meanwhile, Sasuke was also trying very hard to ignore all the giggles and batting eyelashes that followed each rose thrown his way, when Itachi decided to croak into his ear again: "Sure you want to ignore them? Take a look, you may like one" he murmured.

Sasuke glared back "How many times do I have to tell you?! Leave me alone at a time like this!" he replied, growing more and more agitated by every idiotic question.

"I 'm saying this for your own sake Sasuke, in a week you will be 20 years old. Better find someone you like as soon as possible." And with that he simply rode away, leaving his brother completely dumbfounded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the Uchiha mansion:

"I can't believe I have to go through this shit!"

"You have to little brother!"

"You didn't!"

"Yes, I did."

Sasuke stared at his brother. "I don't remember such a thing. You just had a normal birthday and-"

"You weren't invited remember? You were still small and didn't have to know about this rule."

Sasuke gawked at his brother's blank face. "You mean…Where is the girl then?"

Itachi shrugged "Back in her kingdom I presume. Look, I didn't want to go through this either Sasuke, but the elders of our clan are very strict in this matter. At least you have a choice, it can be a one night stand, or it can be for the rest of your life. The point is to lose your virginity on that very night. It has always been like this."

Sasuke threw himself on a coach. "This is ridiculous. Even the girls won't go through this kind of humiliation. Knowing that this party is for me to find someone to …Fuck?!"

Itachi casually sipped his wine, "Actually they do, especially when it's with a handsome and rich Warlord."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah? Only for one night?"

"Well, there is a possibility that they will end up being your lifelong partner. Even if that won't be the case, I'm sure many girls dream of spending one night with you." Itachi said without trying to hide his smirk, His little brother was scowling and scuffing at the same time.

"Why? Tell me why we have this god damn rule again?" Sasuke growled in anger.

"Perhaps because most Uchiha members are gloomy anti-socials like you, and we don't want our clan to face extinction. Experiencing the pleasure for at least one night is to encourage further intimate relationships."

Sasuke scoffed: "You still look like a gloomy anti-social to me!"

Itachi calmly sipped his wine again. "Dad met Mom during his 20th birthday too."

"…."

"…."

"I still think this is ridiculous." Sasuke restated.

"What you think doesn't matter little brother."

Sasuke glanced at the glass in his hand, staring at its contents, "I know…" he sighed sounding defeated.

"Don't worry I will try to find you the most attractive ones, since you are Queen's favorite Knight, I'm sure she has plans too."

"Yeah, that's… what scares me the most."

Both brothers sipped their wines again, and then sat still in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Sasuke spent the rest of the week in his room. He really wasn't in the mood. He was tired of all the glances, seductive smiles, fluttering eyelashes, and continuous flirts geared his way. He knew everyone was busy preparing for his birthday. It was the talk of the town. Knowing that the whole world knew he was going to screw someone that night wasn't giving him a pleasant feeling. Actually, it was disgusting.

'Pleasure my ass!' Sasuke thought to himself. The Queen lived up to her reputation and scared the shit out of him.

-FLASHBACK-

"You know Sasuke. I'm inviting many beautiful nobles and royalties from everywhere, including both boys and girls."

Sasuke had stared at her in disbelief. " Boys?"

She smirked evilly in return. " Yeah my pretty boy, you don't know your real taste , do you now?"

-END FLASHBACK-

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow night, at a time like this…

"What have I done to deserve this?" he sighed while hopelessly glancing at the tens of rose bouquets in his room – many of which were accompanied by love letters.

"Seriously, what have I done?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His headache was growing, worsening by the second. The entire Hall was too shiny, the aroma of the food was too pungent, and the clothes were outrageously elaborate. Everything was just too much. Even the music was getting on his nerves.

An old man on his right murmured into his ear . "See that beautiful lady with the pink hair and green eyes? That's princess Sakura.

Many dream of holding her hand, but few have actually succeeded. In my opinion, she would be the best choice!"

'How about you fuck her in my place then? Honestly, be my guest!' Sasuke spat in his mind.

Another man pulled on his left arm.

"That's lady Ino, one of the most beautiful ladies of our kingdom-"

Sasuke wriggled out of their hold and growled."Yes, thank you…Now if you don't mind, I will take a look personally."

Glancing around the hall, he noticed the Queen waving her glass of wine at him. He smiled courteously and gave a slight bow.

"Are you enjoying yourself brat?" she belted out loud.

"Very much!" Sasuke answered sarcastically.

"I'm glad..I'm glad…"

"Tsunade-sama please this is so-" a dark haired girl intervened.

"Ahhh…shut up Shizune…not…tonight" the queen replied, sounding a little drunk.

Sasuke turned the other way – where his brother was politely chatting away with an old general.

Noticing the gaze of his little brother, Itachi turned to face the little one.

"I'm going insane!" Sasuke mouthed.

Itachi lifted his eyebrows. "Get over it already!" came the silent reply.

"Great… He is so helpful!" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

That was it… Sasuke whirled around and rapidly walked towards the balcony – dodging the greedy crowd skillfully. Reaching his destination, he pushed the doors open and stepped out into the embrace of a clear blue sky, and closing the doors he sighed heavily once again.

'Was it so wrong to jump down?' Sasuke pondered while peering over the edge of the balcony banister. The sun was about to set, and party was just beginning, but he was already at his limit. ' Maybe I could make a quick escape..' he thought. 'No, though sounding pleasant, it'd be stupid!' his conscience argued.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a hand fall on his shoulder. It made him jump in surprise. Cursing inside at the fool who interrupted his train of thought, he turned to shun at the individual.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Sasuke exclaimed..

"Hehe…scared you brat, right?" the senile old man chuckled.

Sasuke glowered at him. "Please in the name of your stupid Icha Icha series leave me alone!" he stated bitterly.

The white haired man drank his whole glass in one go, and let out a groggy laugh. "Heh…that was a good one but sooo mean…especially when I'm here to help!"

Sasuke let out a long sigh, "You? Help me? How is that possible?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Don't underestimate me boy. I know what exactly is going through your pretty little head…"

"And that is?"

"Hmm… let me see. You don't have anyone you like in that hall; in fact you hate them for putting you here – in this position – and you want to get this over with as soon as possible?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly.

The man was dead on.

"Hehehe… I was right, wasn't I? And that's why you need the help of The Great Jiraiya-sama!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at the man with questioning eyes.

"The answers to all of your problems lie within the one and only Red Light City!" Jiraiya howled happily.

Sasuke gawked at him. "The Red Light City?" he repeated ominously.

"Yupp!" the pervert chirped.

"You mean that Red light City?" Sasuke asked, putting heavy stress on the 'that.'

"The one and only!"

Sasuke immediately shook his head disapprovingly. "You…are…insane!" he sighed and dropped his weight on the balcony's banister.

Jiraiya scratched his chin perplexed by Sasuke's utter disapproval. "Why not?" he asked.

"Why not? …because the Red Light City is a giant brothel!" Sasuke stated blatantly.

"Exactly!" came the instant retort.

Once again Sasuke gawked at him.

"Don't you get it? We are so lucky that the Red Light City is within our kingdom. Truly a paradise on earth! You can simply go there and choose a beautiful partner from an assortment of beauties, both male and female, spend one night with them and that's it! You're free!"

"But I'm a Noble and-" Sasuke tried to reject the proposition.

"Pleeeease Sasuke, why do you think I call it paradise? No one cares who you are when you're there, as long as you have the money to back yourself up. This city is constructed inside of a huge bubble. Why? To show that it is simply a world of its own! It has no connections to any country, and no country would even dare to think of taking over it! It's like a silent agreement! No words get out of there. You can spend one night there without having to worry about seeing them again elsewhere. After all, those beauties can't even leave their brothels….So…sad!" Jiraiya sighed like a broken hearted lover.

Sasuke stared at the settling night sky. 'This was actually…a very good idea. Jiraiya was right! This was the best way! The best way!' He grabbed Jiraiya's hands gratefully, "I'm in your debt forever! Just take me there so I can get this shit over with, and tomorrow I will do anything you want!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Don't worry kiddo! It's your birthday after all! Just follow me!"

"How do we get out of here?"

"Just follow my lead kid."

Jiraiya grabbed Sasuke's arm and yelled gleefully, "Off we go!"Jumping down from the balcony, pulling the poor boy with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"O…k, I'm having second thoughts!" Sasuke said while gawking at the gigantic bubble ornamented with twinkling red lights. "Jiraiya…are you sure we can…Jiraiya?"

He turned around to find that the old man was already approaching the gate.

"Come on kid! Where are your guts?" the old man teased.

"Don't just go off on your own! Or I swear to god, I will kill you!" the boy threatened.

Jiraiya laughed and passed through the gate. Sasuke sighed and followed in after him.

For a moment he thought that he had gone deaf. Laughter, howling, screams….the city was bustling.

" Paradise? This is hell!" he yelled at the old pervert.

" Follow me kid, and try not to lose yourself. We just need to get to the higher parts of the city." Jiraiya smirked.

Sasuke growled and focused on Jiraiya, trying hard to ignore all the …obscene images surrounding him.

Turning from one street onto another again and again, 'where the heck are we going?' Sasuke spat. Then they abruptly stopped, Jiraiya had bumped into a bunch of his old drunk buddies. 'Greaaat… this just keeps getting better and better' he thought sourly.

Noticing the kid's impatience Jiraiya smiled and decided to rent a carriage. "Go to Golden Gate!" he commanded.

"Golden Gate?" Sasuke quizzically repeated.

"Yeah! …it's the highest elevation in this city. Beyond Golden Gates are the most expensive and luxurious brothels. Some of them are VIP only, but don't worry I'm a member of the best one."

Soon Sasuke was looking at a huge golden gate. Jiraiya showed something to the guards, and they opened the gate with a loud squeak

The moment the gate was closed all the disruptive noise disappeared; the two were suddenly enveloped in silence. All Sasuke could see were beautiful Japanese style houses. Once in a while, a gentle laugh could be heard.

"Go to the Alluring Roses." Jiraiya instructed the coachman.

Then briskly turning to Sasuke he reassured "Believe me. The best one!"

Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes. His stamina was draining by the second.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He strained to open his eyes, feeling the urgency in the shaking of his shoulder by Jiraiya.

"Wake up you lazy ass. Honestly, how the hell could you sleep like this? You should have been burning with excitement. Youngsters these days are so hopeless!"

Sasuke didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. But accepting the fact that he had, he desperately fought to open his eyes completely. Looking around, he noticed a beautiful red and white mansion, surrounded by a large garden. A red dragon statue was situated at the top of the building's roof, holding a red rose in his mouth.

An elderly woman chirped: "Welcome to our humble hut Jiraiya-sama! ... Oh my! What a beautiful young man is accompanying you! Please grace us with your presence."

Sasuke just glared at the old woman but Jiraiya hugged her like an old friend, "Aya my dear, long time no see!" he chided.

"This is a surprise Jiraiya. Who is this young man?"

Sasuke stepped out of the carriage. Two girls standing behind the old woman blushed from head to toe, and quickly approached him to guide him.

Jiraiya chuckled: "Aya, give me your best, of the best. It's his first time, and he's here as my guest!"

Aya smiled: "I see, then he is at right place. This way please!"

The girls smiled at Sasuke, offering to guide him. He just nodded and followed.

The inside of the mansion was just as breath-taking. There was a beautifully sculpted white fountain in the middle of the main hall; red wine poured from the top of it, trickling downstream artistically into a basin, where rose petals danced gracefully with it. Around the fountain, guests were being serviced while waiting for their chosen partner to get ready. The walls were heavily draped with colored fabrics. 'Probably trying to keep secret halls and rooms _secret_' Sasuke suspected.

The old woman called Aya, turned to Sasuke and asked "Does my lord wish for a ripened fruit or a blooming flower?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but Jiraiya beat him to it. "Do you really need to ask Aya? A blooming flower of course!"

Aya smiled and bowed:"This way please!"

They followed her through a red silk curtain. Which lead into another hall, where the most beautiful girls and boys Sasuke had ever seen, were lining the sidelines of its interior behind a wooden bar. Each and every one of them was wrapped up in an elaborately designed Kimono, befitting of their most attractive features.

Aya smiled. "Welcome to the hall of blooming flowers. Girls are on the right side and boys on the left. All virgins!" she dictated. "These two girls will follow you until you make your choice. Take your time my lord." she stated.

"Yeah, take your time brat." a grinning Jiraiya added while patting his shoulder, then turning away to exit with Aya, leaving a very nervous Sasuke behind .

"What type do you prefer, my lord?" the older-looking girl politely asked.

"I have no idea." Sasuke growled.

The girl smiled. "This way please." she stated while leading Sasuke down the hall.

…..

Sasuke glanced from one figure to another. Every face was masked in a thick heavy layer of make up, large glistening eyes, and alluring smiles plastered on their luscious lips. They all looked the same to him. 'Like expensive porcelain dolls.'

Under his monitoring gaze, some were blushing, some were smiling and some were winking.

As they approached the end of the hall 'I've seen enough' Sasuke internally sighed. He vaguely recalled the face of a little pale girl in a white Kimono who, according to him, stood out from crowd. He opened his mouth to announce his choice but closed it again.

Turning his head to look back at the entrance, he caught the sight of a tiny-looking room, accompanied by a set of metal bars, shrouded in the darkness. 'No wonder I missed it'

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the mysterious room.

The girl looked in the direction of Sasuke's pale slender finger. "Oh, that's the confinement compound, my lord. Those who don't obey the rules or serve our customers properly, spend their detention time in there."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow quizzically, and slowly approached the room curiously.

"I can't see anything, bring a torch!" he growled.

The girl clapped her hands, and a young man in guard-like clothing appeared with a torch in hand. His face was as pale as Sasuke's, and he wore an obviously fake smile.

"Thank you Sai." the girl said while taking the torch, and handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke observed the room carefully. There in the corner of the cell, a figure shifted uncomfortably.

"Open this door. I can't see!"

"Um, my lord there are better ones…this one is not even prepared…"

Sasuke glared at her dangerously. Now convinced to do as she was told, she quickly grabbed the keys from Sai and opened the door.

Sasuke was about to enter the room, when the guard called Sai, intervened. "There is nothng special here. You are wasting your time." he whispered, in a voice loud enough for only Sasuke's ear to hear.

Sasuke ignored the man and stepped in.

As he approached, the figure quickly crawled into a corner and curled.

Sasuke stared at the figure speechless. It was the most beautiful creature Sasuke had ever seen. Long blonde silky hair framed his face. Puffy cheeks marked by three distracting, yet somehow still attractive, whisker marks on each one. And his eyes…they were captivating. Big round Cerulean orbs were glaring at him but a glint of fear was hidden in their depth. He was wearing a yellow Kimono decorated with orange flowers falling from trees. It was torn but suited the boy perfectly.

He glared at Sasuke with full force, while hugging his knees to his chest. Shifting with Sasuke's every movement, in an attempt to create as much distance as possible between himself and the proud Uchiha. It felt like he was wanted to pounce, and gouge the invader's eyes out of their sockets. But Sasuke wasn't fooled by the threatening aura the boy radiated, because he was sure that his body was quivering.

He simply looked pure and wild.

Untamed, and untouched.

Sasuke let go of the breath he was holding and smirked.

"This one!"

**Tbc**

* * *

Care to comment?


	2. Chapter 2:Beyond Ecstasy

Here goes the chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed the first one and Thanks a lot for reviewing. This is the edited version, by my dear iindecisive of course.

Warning: Please don't continue if you are not 18 or above.Contains SCENES FOR ADULTS!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beyond Ecstasy**

The girl stared at Sasuke, completely dumbfounded. The blond had the same face, his eyes were wide with disbelief and horror.

Sasuke glared at the girl." I don't like to repeat myself. I said I want him!" he belted.

The girl opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish and glanced at Sai, silently asking for help, but Sai didn't even look at her. His face was blank, even without his usual fake smile.

" One moment my lord!" the girl stuttered.

She whirled around and ran out of the cell, appearing a few moments later with Aya following her.

"Is it true my lord? You desire this one?" the old woman asked with as much disbelief as the others.

"Yes for the third time, yes!" Sasuke stated irritated by the repetition.

"My lord I have to warn you. He is not very mannered. He is …the wild type!"

"I would love to see that!" Sasuke smirked.

The blond was glaring daggers at him, silently challenging the raven.

Aya glanced at blonde and then back to Sasuke. "Very well my lord! As you wish! But since he is not prepared I will have to ask you to rest at the fountain side for a few moments, and then we will guide you to your room."

Sasuke nodded and left the cell in silence. Aya quickly clapped her hands. "Hurry up girls. We don't have much time. Sai bring him to the preparation room." she instructed feverishly.

The girls rapidly rushed out of the cell, but Sai didn't seem to show any signs of movement. Aya who was about to follow the girls halted and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me Sai? Now!" she commanded the boy.

Sai balled his fists, clenching them hard under the intense gaze of the old woman and strode towards the blonde with heavy footsteps. The blonde winced at the sudden proximity and backed up, though he had no more room to do so.

"This is hard enough! Don't make me hurt you!" Sai murmured. He grabbed the squirming blond's arm violently and dragged him towards the door. "Damn it Naruto, stay still!"

The blonde stopped immediately. His soft blonde bangs were covering his eyes, but his little fists were clenching Sai's shirt. He gently buried his face in the raven's neck.

Sai bit his bottom lip and tugged his shirt free of the kitten's grip. Once again resuming the task at hand; pulling Naruto out of his cell, the two followed Aya in an awkward silence. What Aya couldn't see was a gentle hand caressing messy blonde hairs.

……….

Sasuke was staring at the fountain and sipping his wine, completely ignoring the girls and boys who were trying hard to gain his attention. His black robe was quite comfortable, and something in the air, or maybe wine, was relaxing him. He growled when a very drunk Jiraiya slipped beside him with a girl on each side.

"Found yer partner brat?"

"Yes, thank you!" Sasuke snarled.

"Seriously? The great warlord Sasuke Uchiha has really chosen a mate? Oh, I want to see her! Is she that good?" Jiraiya howled.

Sasuke casually sipped his wine." Nothing special, just…better than others and it's a he!"

Jiraiya shook his head thoughtfully. "I see…I see…hey wait…He?"

"Yeah… He! Him! His! Now leave me alone!" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

Jiraiya let out a booming laugh, dropping his glass of wine. "Muhahaha…damn I want to see…need any help brat?"

"No, thank you!"

"Sure? I can give you some tips…"

Sasuke was about to hit the guy, when a girl appeared behind him. "Your room is ready my lord! Please follow me!" she said.

"Finally!" Sasuke muttered and slowly turned around to follow the girl. But Jiraiya grabbed his hand. " Hohoho…not so fast…I want to see him!" he stated smirking evilly

"What? Let me go you drunk! I just want to finish this, and I'm not taking you anywhere!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just a look…hehehe"

"No!"

…

Sasuke was guided into a huge corridor lined with rooms on either side of its length – of course, with Jiraiya trailing him not too far behind. He was trying so hard not to beat the drunken bastard to death, when the girl finally stopped. "This is the room my lord!" she stated while bowing, then disappeared.

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya.

"Don't worry. Only a quick look!" he whispered grinning foolishly. Cautiously he slid the door open and peaked inside.

Sasuke observed the old man, who appeared to be intently staring at something. The man's clouded eyes began to look clearer as awe struck him full force.

Jiraiya slowly turned to face Sasuke. "Where the hell did you find him? Could it be he's a little spirit or Genie?"

" One look. Now leave us alone!" Sasuke smirked and tried to push him away.

But a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Ne… ne… willing to share?" the pervert pleaded.

Sasuke whirled around and punched him in the nose – sending him flying. "Get lost already!" he shouted and slammed the door hard.

Jiraiya remained on the floor, staring at the ceiling stupidly. "Tch, Possessive Uchihas!" he spat.

……..

Sasuke was glaring at the already closed door. Taking a deep breath, to try and relax his furrowed eyebrows.

Slowly, he turned around and examined his surroundings. The room was much darker than the hallway, only a few candles acted as a source of light. A silky futon was laid out in the middle of the room, leaving hardly any space for walking. Red and golden curtains were hiding a balcony, but since the door was left open, a crisp night breeze swept into the room. He inhaled the fresh air which carried a very pleasant aroma with it.

'Orange!' he identified.

Whirling his head around to search for the source, he noticed a small figure seated in a corner, whose Cerulean eyes were staring back at him. He was dressed in a beautiful red and golden Kimono that matched with the curtains. His long blond hair, hung wildly around his round face. A red rose in his hair, and a red choker around his neck complemented his attire perfectly. Unfortunately, he had a very thick layer of make up on.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows even more and glanced at a table beside the blond. He slowly walked towards it. The blond boy tensed immediately and dived to the opposite corner, hissing in anger. Sasuke chuckled and picked up a bowl of water from the table: "You really are like a little chibi fox."

He turned to blond in a very slow motion:

"And unfortunately for you, hissing only makes you cuter."

The blond glared at him fiercely. Sasuke had to praise him. A little more and blond would have succeeded in forming one of the Uchiha's infamous death glares that Sasuke was very proud of!

"Come here dobe."

The boy stuck his tongue at him in reply. Sasuke smirked:

"I see."

Before blond could even realize it, he was trapped by the raven's body. His back was pushed up against the wall and very cold water was streaming down his face.

"UUUUUUGH, let go of me teme! What the hell…"

"Hm, so you can talk dobe." He ignored his squirming prey's shouts and insults, and took his time, cleaning the blonde's puffy face with his sleeve. Finally, he stepped back and looked at the result, smirking with satisfaction: "There, beautiful again!"

Cerulean eyes widened in shock, but once again before he could react, he was lifted up and dropped on the futon. He grabbed the pillow and threw it hard towards Sasuke, who caught it before it made contact with his face and tossed it into a corner. Smirking evilly, he grabbed the boy's fragile arms and yanked him forward into a tight embrace; murmuring into his ear: "Be proud of yourself dobe. No one has ever tempted me this much!" Sasuke leapt for the boy's earlobe and began to gently suck. A moaned escaped the blond's throat.

Realizing the flow of events, the blonde began squirming madly in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke, being stronger than the boy, pinned him down – forcing him to lie on his back. Using his hand, he trapped the boy's hands above his head, restraining the blond from any unnecessary bodily movements. Then without warning, he greedily crushed his lips on the blond's.

The boy lifted his leg, in an attempt to kick him. But Sasuke blocked it with his rock-hard arm. 'All that muscle training did some good after all' he laughed to himself.

Refusing to return the kiss, the boy drew his mouth into a tight line, denying the Uchiha from his desired entrance. Sasuke growled.

Displeased by the rejection, he bit down on the blond's bottom lip. The blond yelped in pain, leaving his mouth unguarded. Sasuke took this chance to shove his tongue into the boy's mouth. The invading organ explored the walls of the boy's moist cavern inspecting it, feeling it, remembering it…

The excavation was violently put to an end when the blonde decided to fight back. Their tongues ensued in battling for dominance. Sasuke groaned and slowly pulled back, retreating so to speak, leaving a thread of saliva connecting their bruised mouths.

He stared at the beautiful blonde.

His half-lidded eyes…

His flushed puffy cheeks…

The sight aroused him unimaginably. 'Damn' he cursed, feeling his throbbing member.

He leaned towards the boy burying his face into the soft blond hair, and inhaling the pleasantly strong scent of orange.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, and surprisingly blond didn't struggle. He was too busy trying to calm his ragged breath and rapidly beating heart.

Sasuke lifted his head and cupped the blond's chin in his hand, staring into those deep cerulean eyes with a serious face:

"Now, listen carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself."

Blond opened his eyes and stared at serious onyx eyes above his head.

"I can see you don't want to be here, the same goes with me!"

The boy's eyes widened with shock.

"But we're both here… You see, whether I like it or not, I must sleep someone tonight due to some ridiculous rule my clan made up… And you are here to serve the costumers… Sooner or later, you'll have to lose your virginity to some stranger anyway…Now…That kiss just now proved that you don't dislike this as much as you're leading on… Which means… we can spend tonight in each other's company. I know it's your first time, but I promise, I will give you enough pleasure to make up for your pain!" Sasuke stated with a calm face.

The blonde continued to stare at him. But Sasuke knew that he understood what he meant.

"Look…" Sasuke began. "…I have to go through this since I don't have a choice, but I'm not going to force you. I prefer you over the other ones, and if possible, I would like to spend this night with you. But if you don't want me…then that's fine as well. I won't let them punish you. I'll just tell them that I've changed my mind or something so… it's up to you. Do you give me your consent…or…not?" Sasuke slowly pulled away in embarrassment. 'What if he rejects…me' he thought while running through excuses for the sudden change of mind.

The blonde turned away from the waiting Uchiha and closed his eyes in silence.

…

Sasuke was getting very nervous.

Why?

He had no idea. He was just…afraid of the blond's reply. He didn't understand how someone he hardly knew, made him react this way. 'I'm not myself' he realized.

Hearing the ruffling of fabrics, he slowly turned his head to face the blonde.

He froze for a moment, gawking at the boy's almost naked form in surprise.

The beautiful blond slowly spread his slim milky colored legs, inviting the raven. His eyes still closed…

Sasuke swallowed hard – his heart racing madly in his broad chest – quite aware of the blonde'implication.

He had made his decision and Sasuke knew what this meant to the blond…

Slowly approaching the blonde, and looming over the trembling figure to meekly place a kiss on his childish cheek. "You won't regret this." Sasuke said gently as he slipped the Kimono off the blonde's shoulders – exposing the flawless skin of his flank.

The blonde shivered and let out a moan as Sasuke leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck, eagerly moving downward to his chest; leaving a trail of hot sticky saliva in his conquest over the boy's milky smooth skin – marking the uncharted area. Reaching a pink nipple, Sasuke latched on and nipped at the nub. Slowly devouring, the now erect, flesh while pinching the other with his long fingers.

The blond mewled and grabbed his hair, squirming uncomfortably in his place.

Sasuke watched as the blond lost himself in ecstasy – looking so damn fuckable while doing so. He had to hurry before his self-control snapped.

Slipping his hand between the boy's thighs, and wrapping his slender fingers around a stiffening member, Sasuke began pumping.

The blond groaned and half-heartedly opened his eyes to watch the Uchiha in action.Yelping painfully, when Sasuke playfully bit down on a perked nipple, and arching his back in pleasure. Noticing that the boy's, now fully rigid, member leaked with wet pre-cum. Sasuke let go of the abused nipple and positioned himself between the blond's hips, spreading them even more..

"Please enough! ... Enough! … I can't take anymore!" The blond screamed as Sasuke pumped his throbbing shaft harder and faster.

'what I was waiting for !' Smirking, the Uchiha mused as he eagerly glanced around for a tube of lube or something to prepare the virgin boy.

His gaze zoomed in, onto a kotetsu located by the previously mentioned balcony – noticing a wide array of colored bottles which scattered its surface.

'Tch…' the Uchiha hissed at the thought of having moving from his comfortable position.

He unwillingly got up and strode towards the table, grabbing an orange bottle of lubricant, and returning to the blond instantly – slipping out of his robe in the process. The blond gaze at him with his half-lidded eyes and blushed when their eyes met. Sasuke chuckled at the cute reaction.

Nearly emptying almost half of the bottle's contents into his hand; the lubricant gave off a pungent citrus scent.

'Mmmm…' the Uchiha groanedwhile slicking his index finger with the aromatic substance. Then slowly he inserted the digit inside the puckered pink entrance.

"Hurts!" the blond hissed, arching his back and screwing his eyes shut.

Suddenly, oranges seemed more delicious than ever.

Sasuke leaned down and licked his balls. The blonde screamed when the hot organ made contact. Slipping in a second finger, Sasuke began moving the two digits in a scissor-like motion, while trailing his moist tongue over the throbbing member. Abruptly, adding a third one into the tight hole.

"No. I can't take it! It hurts!" the blond screamed while squirming out of place.

Sasuke placed his free hand on the boy's abdomen – holding him still. "Shhh, give me a moment" he hissed.

The blond bit down on the fabric of his kimono and sucked it into his mouth, panting heavily and trying hard not to struggle. Moaning and groaning, as tears began streaming down his cheeks – staining his whiskered face. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the tip of his member and stretched the entrance even wider.

Though the boy's cries were muffled, Sasuke knew they were cries of pleasure.

'He's ready' Sasuke mused while pulling out his fingers. Ignoring the blonde's whimpers to the sudden withdrawal, and coating his fully erected member with what was left of the lubricant – hissing from the coldness.

He grabbed the blonde's legs and tossed them over his shoulders, spreading the boy's milky thighs and revealing a puckered hole. Slowly, he placed the tip of his member into the pink entrance. Damn it was hot.

Blond moaned and tried to push down himself, begging Sasuke to fully enter.

In one fluid motion Sasuke slammed right into the blonde. He screamed and Sasuke groaned, feeling the intense heat that engulfed him. It was mind blowing. He gave the blond a few moments to adjust. Then he slowly pulled out, to slam in once again with more force. The blond moaned and clenched the futon with his fists.

"More, faster, harder!" the blond yelped with clouded eyes – letting go of the, now soaked, piece of his kimono and leaving a trail of saliva inching down his chin.

The damn blond was just too seductive!

Sasuke began thrusting in and out at a maddening pace, stroking the blond's leaking member in rhythm with his thrusts.

The boy screamed when Sasuke hit a certain bundle of nerves, and kept screaming as Sasuke aimed to hit it repeatedly. He was mentally slipping. White dots seemed to appear in front of his eyes, blinding him in his orgasm. He split his semen into Sasuke's waiting hand.

As Sasuke felt muscles tightening around his member, he too, was losing it. After a few more thrusts, he also came with a loud groan, filling the blonde with his seeds. His body shook as energy left him and he collapsed on top of blond, while panting heavily.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure, holding him tightly to his chest and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The world of Sleep was slowly taking over, as the two slowly drifted into the same place.

'Wait!' Sasuke internally shouted, he wanted to ask the blond something. 'HIS NAME!'

Sasuke tried to open his mouth in an attempt to voice the question, but closed it once again. To do so, seemed like the hardest work of the world.

'Never mind.' he thought, not wanting to interrupt that peaceful face. He had tomorrow after all.

….or at least that's what he thought!

**TBC**

* * *

My first time writing a Lemon. Be kind to me, ne.


End file.
